Amendments (Jelsa Week 2015)
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Every relationship has its own standing amendments. In this case, these two run into overlapping misunderstandings and stupid shenanigans. It's frightening, as it is mortifying, to reveal a flaw, a turmoil, or a habit, to their significant other, but somehow they managed. And that will always be a mystery to those in fear of exposing this disquieting facet.
1. Day 1: Cross Fire (Comfort)

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Amendments-Chapter-1-Cross-Fire-Comfort-535288983

 **(c) Rapunzel and Eugene belong to Disney's Tangled**  
 **(c) Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff belong to Disney's Frozen**  
 **(c) Jack and Aster belong to Dreamwork's Rise of the Guardian**

 **Summary:**

 _Every relationship has its own standing amendments. In this case, these two run into overlapping misunderstandings and stupid shenanigans. It's frightening, as it is mortifying, to reveal a flaw, a turmoil, or a habit, to their significant other, but somehow they managed. And that will always be a mystery to those in fear of exposing this disquieting facet._

* * *

He was all spontaneous combustions, melodramatic gesticulations, obnoxious center-of-attention, and immature pranks, fabricated under a quirky, ungraceful, lean figure with chestnut hair and twinkling, warm coffee eyes. While she was painstaking organization, overachieving diligence, humble intellect, and zealous responsibilities,

constructed behind a picture of alabaster beauty and grace with platinum tendrils and striking sapphire eyes.

Together they were _Mr. & Mrs. Perfection_, a couple of exuberating confidence, when in actuality, they're a match made from Pandora's box. It was only after their honeymoon that their defective attributes inevitably leaked. However, they were never wedlocked, and thus this ardoring relationship became a game of temperamental endurance.

Finally, Friday night was a preset game night with his best buds held at Aster's cavern, but he couldn't bring himself to leave his castle without seeing _The Missus_ , a nickname North had started and successfully caught on.

It had only been a week since Elsa had settled in, their first anniversary to be precise. Although she was aware that his humble abode didn't accommodate much, she still had taken serious consideration of the idea and accepted it. He lived in a residential complex in a one-bedroom chamber, a mixed lounge and kitchen, and one bathroom. The price had been negotiable and the room was adequate for a single resident, except for the constant ruckus the roof elicited on rainy days. It was a pain to sleep through a storm, but eventually he had grew accustomed to the pelting barrage. However, now that Elsa had moved in, the flaw to his apartment was hardly recalled in comparison to the heartwarming atmosphere, and somehow his mundane home became a castle fit for a King and Queen. Still, Elsa hasn't witnessed this flaw yet, and he could only hope that this minor flaw wouldn't bother her too much.

Elsa always returned home around five in the afternoon, looking exhausted after drowning in an abyss of student paperwork. Her current major revolved around the educational department, most especially for English, but she's well rounded with the other general subjects as well. Twenty-three years old, an intellect with beauty to boot, and she's continued taking internships like it's her first year in college all over again, simply because she wants to apply her skills on the field. Safe to say, many of her seniors had loved her, some of which he was tempted to remind them of their place, to the point that they granted her early excuse from school grounds. Presently, this rotation served to be a difficult challenge.

From the kitchen, the brunette fixed himself a quick snack when he heard the familiar tinkering jingles emitted from the marble door followed by a blunt, thunderous clap to the ground. Quick to his feet, he strode to unbolt the door before her key could unlock the knob.

"Hey, there," a soothing, baritone voice greeted.

"Hi, Jack," the platinum haired beauty greeted back before leaning in to peck him a chaste kiss on the lips. Her tires eyes immediately followed the floor, leading his to trail after them.

"I'll get that for you." He bent down to pick up the book, about a third thick of a dictionaries' content, entitled Natural Life Science volume XII followed by the rest of the pile carried on her slender arms.

"No, it's okay," she insisted, turning the staggering pile away from his grasp. "I can handle this."

"You look like you're gonna drop dead any minute now, Elsa," he retorted, gesturing to the pile from her arms with insistent resolve.

"Jack, I'm fine. I can handle it." Ignoring the raw cries radiating from her lead-like arms, she side stepped around him and gently dropped the pile on the coffee table. With a sigh and a brief shake to her arms, she straightened herself. "Just put the book here, please." As she had commanded, he added it to the pile.

"Rough day?" There was no reason for him to ask, all it took was one glance at her tired face to tell him everything, but he did it anyways solely out of habitual normalcy.

"Ruthless!" she chirped, a large smile stretched across her lips despite her exhausted state. Elsa's commendable effort resulted with knitted brows and a sympathetic smile to grace his features. He was

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"It's nothing too serious to worry about," she replied with a wry smile, but for a moment it seemed like Elsa's eyes had widened, however it was too quick to judge if it had really happened. "Anyways, you should hurry up and go to Aster's house. It's boys' night, right?"

His grin stretched, one that resembled a child's on Christmas morning, as he rested his back against the marble door and pumped a fist in the air. "Yeah! I'm super stoked about tonight's NBA final match! I'm putting my bet on _Superman_ to win the most shots!"

"Really now? You're turning your back on _The Black Mamba_?" Elsa chastised lightly. "What happened to being a loyal Lakers fan?"

"I'm only in it for _The Clutch_ ," he clarified, smugly. "But since he's been out all season, I've been rootin' on his worthy rival."

"Tsk!" She clucked whilst balling her fists to her hips and shaking her head disappointingly. "The fans will be disappointed in you,"

"I'm not the only one who feels that way," the brunette remarked blithely. He folded his arms across his chest and held her challenging gaze with haughty, half lidded eyes. Within several seconds, both poker faces crumbled in shuddering, expanding smiles, and followed into a brief exchange of laughter. Before long, the platinum blonde's arm stood in her line of vision, with the watch's long arm pointing East bound.

"Jack! You need to go! It's already a quarter past five!" Elsa shrieked. "You need to stop making them wait on you." With swift, eager motion, she brushed Jack aside to unbolt the door followed by pushing his broad shoulders out.

"It's fine, Elsa," Jack assured lightheartedly. "They know me and my habits by now."

"Still it's rude for you to make the host wait! I feel bad for, Aster." She continued to usher him out the door. "Don't do anything stupid and sell our home."

"Wait." Turning suddenly, he reached for her arm, pulled her against him, and cupped her cheeks. His lips met hers in a deep, passionate kiss before Elsa could register the action, and her overflowing emotions had drowned her momentarily senseless. The moment his grip slackened, she was the first to retreat, surprising Jack with confused, wide eyes. Rather than reveling in the afterglow, the door slammed against his face.

"Have fun!" Her muffled, alto voice piped back.

"You'll be okay?"

"I'll be with Rapunzel and Anna tonight, don't worry!"

"Alright," he muttered reluctantly before striding out the corridor and into the parking lot. As he jingled the keys on the palm of his hand, something about the whole situation seemed amiss. It was not until he sat down on the plush seat did he recall something important, specifically a pink sticky note lying face down on the passenger seat floor addressed to Elsa. As his eyes scanned across the short message, he mumbled to himself aghast, "It couldn't be…"

 _Had Elsa forgotten?_ No. Elsa would never forget. She had an organized, functional itinerary that paved the path for her busy schedule. It wasn't like her to forget something so important. Something about it screamed familiarity, but the more he wracked his brain for answers, he came up with nothing. And so, he sat in his car for a solid minute or two, staring at Anna's curly penmanship in a single sentence:

 _Double Date with Punzie and Eugene._

 _Love, Anna_

From the looks of it, this sticky note must have slipped out of her planner. Then the memories suddenly slammed into him like a roaring freight train.

He recalled Anna's imploring proposal for a triple date with the two of them, Rapunzel and Eugene, and she with Kristoff, dating back last Friday evening over dinner. Jack had to decline due to his prearranged engagements saved for that evening, whereas Elsa apologized due to the unpredictable amount of workload she was sent home with. She had requested Anna to hand her a reminder before they had left.

 _Now that I think about it…_ he thought to himself _did she lose weight?_ When he had pulled Elsa against him, he had noticed a considerable amount of change in her weight. He stared at the paper, recalling a promise he had made to the strawberry blonde regarding Elsa's relocation to his home before fishing out his smart phone with his free hand and dialing Aster on speed dial.

* * *

She hadn't expected her emotions to overwhelm her when Jack pulled a heated kiss with her. Her eyes had unexpectedly filled with tears, and the next thing she knew, she hid behind the door. The last thing she wanted was Jack to worry about her and her trivial matters. Despite her resolved decision, she craved his presence… his touch… his comfort.

But Elsa had always been afraid to break his impression of her. She was a perfect creature in his eyes, and she knew that she was anything but that, however, she had fallen in love with him. Fallen so deep, that she's terrified to show herself as a weak individual and see the disappointment in his eyes when he looked at her. And so, for a complete year, she had always maintained her composure in front of Jack. For a complete year she was Miss-Peachy-Perfect. For a complete year, she was a pathetic shell, solely because she was afraid to lose him.

She hated loneliness more than anything, but it was inevitable. Anna and Rapunzel had spent their Friday evening on a double date, while she needed someone to vent. She wanted to complain about how stressful her internship had become and ruined the next chapter of her fairy tale; how she passionately resented her seniors for belittling her efforts and sight on the educational field; most of all, she despised herself for her endless complaints and insecurities when she knew the answer to solve them, but she was a ticking time bomb behind a plastic personality. She had an ugly creature dwelling within her, and the fear to contain it drove her to the edge. She was tired and overwhelmed, terrified and resenting, and she needed something to help her distinguish reality from fiction because for a complete year, she's been hiding behind a plastic impression, and she's exhausted from being someone she's not, but she's head-over-heels in love with this man to ever consider coming clean.

Instead, she allowed her vision to blur over papers of varying penmanship, and she slapped a hand over her eyes to catch them from damping her students' papers. Her other hand dropped her correcting pen and sightlessly pushed the paperwork aside when she heard the door knob shudder, followed by a breathless cry.

"Elsa?!"

She stared back at like a deer in headlights. She was stupefied when he had closed the door behind him, but it wasn't until he had fallen on his knees and threw himself on to her and she felt his familiar warmth did her mind register that Jack, ungraceful-chesnut-haired-and-warm-eyed Jack, was not a figment of her fatigue hallucination.

"Thank God I came back. You're not hurt are you?" He pulled back immediately, cupping her face between slender, fair hands as he searched anxiously at her puffy, cerulean irises. "What's wrong?"

She wanted to touch him and bury her face in his chest. She wanted to cry her heart out and relieve some of the burden off her shoulders. Instead, she pushed himself away from her. She created an unnecessary situation.

"Elsa?"

"What are you doing here?" her tone was icy cold. "Didn't I tell you to quit making your friends wait on you?"

"Elsa that's not-"

"You know how _irritated_ I am when I see people who can't be punctual!" Elsa snapped. With revelations, his brows furrowed and jaws locked, biting back the temptation to argue back. "I'm _sick_ of people who don't have a sense of organization!"

Unable to restrain himself he retorted, "I have _every right_ to do what ever the hell I want. It's my choice, not yours. And I'll say it again: my friends know how I act, and they know very damn well that _I will do as I please._ "

"Do you have the slightest idea of how _inconsiderate_ you are?!" the platinum exclaimed incredulously, her tone raised higher as the exchange progressed.

"Does it look like I give a damn?" he glared challengingly.

"Ugh! What the hell is wrong with you? Why can't you just get the hell out of here and do what you're supposed to do!"

"And why can't I come back to MY own home? I have every right to come here whenever the fuck I want. _Last time I checked, I owned this room._ "

Raising her arms irritably, she cried out, "You're unbelievable! If I had known you were such an _immature jerk_ , I wouldn't have-"

"Wouldn't have what?" he provoked, "What? _Fallen in love with me_?"

Taking the bait with renewed resolve, she concurred vehemently, "Yes! It's exactly as that! If I had known you were this type of person, I _wouldn't_ have fallen in love with you."

"Then why the hell did you?!"

" _Why did I_? I wonder the same damn thing too!"

"Then leave me! Go ahead! I won't stop you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Folding their arms across their chests, they turned away from one another, both mirroring puffed chests and evident labored breathing under a tense silence. But it was under this strained atmosphere, that Elsa's adamant declarations collapsed by the second, and guilt quickly swallowed the flames in self-loathing aftermath.

 _What have I done…?_

The words she had been so desperately hiding for so long had finally came out. She had just wanted him to leave her alone, and now their relationship was finished. Why couldn't she be more honest about how she felt? Her eyes began to swim again, and she used whatever strength she had to restrain them at bay, unaware that her body was shuddering until she felt strong arms embrace her from behind.

The action had not passed by unnoticed to Jack, and he cursed himself for being just as she had called him to be: an inconsiderate jerk. Elsa looked so fragile and her shuddering body only confirmed that she was indeed breaking. Being the cause of her tears far outmatched his pride, and so he was the first to raise the white flag and gathered her in his arms. He pressed his lips against her temple, then her eye, and cheek as he slowly guided her to face him, and he repeated the same action to the other half.

"Jack…" she whispered his name with mixed emotions, of disbelief, heart wrench, self loath, and contrite. It was a warning, a sign of defeat, and an apology, and yet it only encouraged Jack to press his lips against hers. Her trembling hands overlapped his as they exchanged countless amounts of kisses, each holding a greater amount of passion from the last.

His hands slowly caress her stained cheeks, and traveled down to her shoulder and back. His lips followed after them in peppered trails with circulating jolts of electricity, leading down to the hollow of her neck. He felt her body relax against his touch, and he had almost lost himself to the heat of the moment had it not been for the two pressures resting against his chest. Levelheaded once again, he was enveloped in disarray of emotions, ranging from irritation to anxiety to defeat, and back. Instead of voicing out his concern, he stared at her questioningly.

"I can't… I'm sorry."

"No, I'm at fault here…" he apologized, "I should have been more considerate."

Elsa shook her head. "I don't have the right to be your girlfriend, Jack. I lied to be someone I'm not."

"W-what do you mean?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm not… I'm not perfect. The perfect girl you thought I was is an illusion." Tears resumed streaming down her face. "The person you fought was the real me. I'm… I'm covered with these wretched flaws."

"Elsa, I know… It's alright," Jack consoled, "but that doesn't make me think any different of you. Everyone has their own set of flaws, and we have to learn how to accept that part of us, because it's what makes you, you. Elsa, I don't see why you had to hide that from me."

Her shuddering hands balled up his navy T-shirt, and she avoided his gaze with her head hung low.

"Elsa, look at me."

She shook her head vigorously, as resentment welled up inside her.

"Elsa, if you haven't done anything as to betray me, then look at me."

Reluctantly, she slowly raised her head and held his gaze, when suddenly both of his hands pinched her cheeks.

"H-hey!" she cried, startled.

"You really didn't do anything to break my trust, right?" His coffee eyes were serious, searching through hers in a frenzied state, as if he were afraid of her answer.

Brimming with such frighteningly earnest and loving eyes, she was compelled to answer as honestly as she could muster, "Never." Then burrowing her head at the crook of his neck, she embraced him and chanted in hushed whispers over and over again, "I'm so sorry… I love you… "

He could not deny the sincerity in her tone, and Jack had taken it upon himself to lay everything on the line. He knew exactly well how she felt about rejection and the fear that pushed him into concealing those ugly characteristics. His heart ached, knowing how exhausted she must have been to keep her emotions at bay. With this new discovery, his feelings hadn't wavered, nor had it affected the trust he had for her. Instead he sympathized with Elsa, and his feelings towards her continued to grow. This new side of Elsa, rather than bracing himself from what would become the bane of his existence, was exciting solely because this is the first time Elsa had ever allowed herself to be completely vulnerable with someone other than her kin. It was then he wondered how long she had to suffer bearing this insecurity by herself all because of him. He was an idiot for turning a blind eye to her needs, and regret swelled inside of her. However, she endured it because she loved him, an tonight he wanted to reciprocate those feelings and make up for the time he had neglected her. Right now, he wanted to protect the woman in her arms and relieve her of those insecurities.

Without saying anything, he gathered her in his arms and made their way to their bedroom, all the while as Elsa vocally expressed her reluctance to his action.

"Jack?! Hey! What are you-"

He gently tossed her on the bed, with him hovering above her. "Elsa, if you even have a single hesitation of being with me, I'm making this your final chance to walk away. If you don't, I won't let you after this. Do you understand?" There was no hesitancy in his tone and behavior, as he straddled over her. His brows furrowed slightly over dark coffee, expressionless eyes and firm lips. He was serious. To Elsa, this was the first time he's ever behaved such a way towards her.

Her hands trembled as she reached for him, but her answer was adamantly set in her mind, and when witnessed his face melt against her touch.

"I don't plan to leave you. Not now. Not ever… I love you, Jack."

With one hand, he cupped Elsa's face and caressed her gently before leaning in with short, sweet kisses. Elsa's kisses had responded feverishly, leading their consecutive contacts into deeper, lingering kisses. Swept along with the heated exchange, he peppered kisses to her ear and with what was left of his rational mind, he whispered huskily, "You know, it's too late to turn back after this, right? Don't expect me to hold back."

Elsa chuckled heartily, despite her fatigue state. She brushed her lips against his ear to razz him, testing his patience. With a breathy voice she whispered, "I don't expect you to."

"I'm serious," he muttered with agonized restraint. "I'll ruin you for other men, that way you'll only be satisfied by me." He recognized her baiting effort, and he was determined to show her exactly what he meant. Slowly, he guided his hands down the back of her lavender blouse and back up her scalding flesh. He grinned contently when she responded with trembling pleasure. Kissing the shell of her ear, he whispered hungrily, "I'll show you how serious I am."

Retracting suddenly, he tugged the collar over his head before toothily teasing, "Now where did we leave off?"

Jack Overland didn't own the model body straight out of playgirl magazines, matter of fact he had a flat board torso with a noticeable imprint running down the core and two pairs of forming abs. Jack's build was the result of strengthening and enduring labor from lifting heavy cargo to entertaining children at multiple children's community orphanages. His drive to work out had been reluctant and inconsistent, that is until Aster had stepped in. However, Jack had never been the type to show off his body, solely because he there was no reason to do so. He was confident in his own skin, and had no problem being half naked around Elsa, just because he loved her flustered reaction, and build her anticipation to disappointment. Currently, he was in a serious atmosphere, and this time he was going to finish it, but…

"Can you handle it?" he inquired, concerned. He had not forgotten Elsa's exhausted health. "I intend to make love to you right now, Elsa."

The platinum blonde flushed immediately while her line of vision focused on a miscellaneous object focused on the article of clothing lying on the marble floor. "O-of course I know that! You don't have to announce that so casually."

"I'm just letting you know that I'm not flaking out like those other times."

"I get it!" she shrieked flusteredly.

"I know, but I mean your health," the chestnut haired boy remarked. "We can always do this another time."

"You're flaking off again," Elsa accused. Her hands cupped over her face before continuing with a muffled tone, "Why do you always leave me hanging? You always build me up and then you play it off like it never happened! I feel like I'm the only one who wants this."

Lightly, a smile evident in his voice, he apologized with peppered kisses on her hand, "I'm sorry, Elsa. I want you too, so please, let me see your face."

"You promise?"

"Scout's honor."

"You're not even a scout," she noted sharply.

"Damn," he chuckled heartedly, "Okay! I promise."

"If you're joking, I'm kicking you out of the room, and you'll be sleeping on the couch."

"I told I was being serious, wasn't I? So don't complain if it becomes unbearable."

"Okay…"

Sliding her hands out of her face, Jack quickly gathered her hands and pinned them above her head as his face closed in on her. "You're in for what you bartered for, Elsa."

"I know."

"Elsa?"

"What is it now?" she snapped impatiently.

"I love you."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **HAPPY JELSA WEEK 2015~! Today marks the first event, and I got something juicy to share about! I'm approaching this story line with something different... so I hope you guys bear with me as I write this ^^ I'm losing brain cell over loss of sleep for writing this week, so I hope this will be worth it or ya'll!**

 **Inspired by BlueStorm-Studio** **Â 's art "Forgive and Forget" and** **fc06's "Jackson Overland Frost Playgirl magazine"**

 **REPOSTED 5/25/15:  
Because I reread the story after a five hour power nap and hated the ending.**


	2. Day 2: Mutual Desires (Holding Hands)

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Day-2-Mutual-Desires-Holding-Hands-53580606

 **(c) Rapunzel belongs to Disney's Tangled  
(c) Elsa and Anna belong to Disney's Frozen**  
 **(c) Jack and Aster belong to Dreamwork's Rise of the Guardian**

 **Summary:**

 _Every relationship has its own standing amendments. In this case, these two run into overlapping misunderstandings and stupid shenanigans. It's frightening, as it is mortifying, to reveal a flaw, a turmoil, or a habit, to their significant other, but somehow they managed. And that will always be a mystery to those in fear of exposing this disquieting facet._

* * *

Jack was the first to wake up in the afterglow with renewed vigor. A smile graced his lips when he noticed the platinum blonde sleeping peacefully across his chest with her hair disarrayed as a wavy blanket surrounding her alabaster skin. It was then he recalled their previous event, and his grin stretched. Perhaps they were late in comparison to other couples, but it was actually their first time making love. To his dismay he had wished that their first time could have taken place under a different situation rather than make-up sex-could it be considered make-up sex for their first time?

He was surprisingly sentimental about these kind of stuff, and he had discovered this new characteristic when he was dating Elsa. Because she was always involved with a handful of classes, internships, and jobs, she and Jack had rarely went out on proper dates. Majority of their time spent together were on her break periods, study periods, holidays, and once-in-a-blue-moon free days. It was because of this monstrous schedule that Elsa had initially rejected his courting. At first, he had tried for days on end to forget about her, but he couldn't bring himself to do so in the end. Regardless of the hardships, Jack had expressed his understanding to their difficult relationship and had successfully convinced her to be his girlfriend.

In the past, his patience were immeasurably commendable, compared to his present former self. Back then, Elsa was someone distant with admirable qualities. She had been the embodiment of perfection in his eyes, and he had wanted her to know how he felt about her-maybe it was wrong for him to tell her that. Instead of a praise, it added more stress on her plate, and he had no idea. They were cooperative since the start, but perhaps they had never grasped a good understanding of one another. All he knew was that he loved her and she felt the same.

The brunette lifted his hand and he gently caressed Elsa's platinum locks. They were surprisingly soft despite it's disheveled appearance. His gesture made him wonder the last time he has been this intimate with Elsa. The answer was never. The most PDA they were capable of doing were holding hands. Elsa preferred having intimate moments in the comfort of their privacy, but sometimes he had slipped up and went as far as pecking her cheek in public. It was the first time he had ever seen her flustered, although he regretted it right afterwards. It was at the wrong place and the wrong time. They were spending lunch at the restaurant she worked at and her coworker so happened to be on shift that day. He had a crush on Elsa, Jack knew that in a heartbeat. He was placed under her care, and also so happened to be the restaurant owner's nephew. Despite the upper advantage he had over him, Jack was still tempted to sock him. He had learned he was bullying Elsa since then, just so he could stir up that reaction. In the end, he has never broken through her wall, and Jack was forced to bite his tongue. Meanwhile, everything else had fallen into place after their first date.

After that, his behavior had become more mild. His patience were beginning to thin, and he had became more selfish. He found himself craving her presence and more intimate exchanges. Reverting back to his former easy going self had served to be difficult challenge. He knew he was whipped by this point. She had him wrapped around her fingers, and it was futile to escape. The distance in their relationship began to bother him, but he had restrain himself from letting Elsa know. He had to pretend these feelings didn't exist. It wasn't just Elsa who had their own demons and insecurities to fight.

He had suggested they lived together as a halfhearted joke, but he was taken aback when Elsa had taken it under serious consideration. Maybe guilt had compelled her to take up his offer, and that's why she was sleeping with him like this.

"Morning sleepy head," a groggy voice greeted.

"Oh, good morning," he smiled back warmly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah..." She sat up and stretched her arms, when she realized the sudden draftiness of the room. When her eyes adjusted to the room, she noticed the articles of clothing streamed about the room, then she glanced down at her bare chest. Instinctively, she pulled the blankets over herself and glared at her amused lover.

"Oh don't mind me," he chuckled absorbedly, "I was just admiring the view from here." He received a stinging slap on his chest. He winced, but the blow didn't affect his cheerful mood. Instead, he sat up and pulled her against his chest.

"Jack, I have morning breath," Elsa whined sheepishly, "this ridiculous bedhead too..."

"We've swapped spit before," the brunette retorted snarkily, "and I think you look beautiful." He pressed his lips against her cheek. "Even with that drool stain."

"What?!" The platinum blond exclaimed, her hands flew to the edge of her lips as a scarlet curtain rained down her face. Jack could never get tired of her.

"I'm kidding!"

"Jack!" She chastised.

"Still it wouldn't make a difference." He earned another jab to the torso. "That's it!" He pulled her back on the mattress and tickled her beneath the sheets. He cackled mischievously as she wailed on with defeated and apologetic cries.

"Okay! I'm sorry, Jack! I won't do it again!"

"You promise?"

"Yes! I will! Please! I can't breathe!"

His actions had fallen into a halt and rested at her hips, then it slowly snaked around her torso while his right glided up to her right arm and down to her hand. Absentmindedly, he ran his thumb across her wrist, before intertwining his hands through hers.

"You seem like you're in deep thought," Elsa noted. "Are you sure you had enough sleep?"

"I had enough sleep," he replied vaguely, "I'm just daydreaming."

"And what does that have to do with my hand?" she chuckled.

He dug his head on her shoulder, and trailed kisses from her blade to her neck and back. In between kisses he mumbled, "Can't a man have his lovey-dovey moments?"

The platinum blonde cracked up from his diction.

"What?" he erupted.

"I didn't expect you to say something like that."

"Well, I have my moments…" his voice trailed into a whisper with blazing cheeks. "So as long as you don't as much as even peep a breath of this to Aster and the others."

"Ah, of course…" Elsa replied airily. She met his dark gaze with half lidded, teasing eyes, "We wouldn't want that."

He pecked her cheek. "A pride is all a man has."

They exchanged a brief chuckle when left hand gently caressed his face. "There's something on your mind, isn't there?"

"Are you questioning my actions?" he teased.

She shook her head. "Not at all. This is just new to me, and it's pretty refreshing, actually." Sensing a nod from her shoulder, she continued, "What I mean is… earlier you looked like you were so engrossed in your thoughts you didn't hear me call your name."

He stared at her with muddled, furrowed eyes. "Didn't you say good morning?"

"I called your name before that."

"Oh."

"What were you thinking about?"

He glanced back at their laced fingers, and gently held it up to her. "When was the last time we had been this intimate, Elsa? Because I can't remember."

She stared at their joined hand and gently squeezed his. "Never."

"That's what I thought too," the brunette mused. "But doesn't it bring back some memories?"

"Like…"

"Exactly," he answered wryly.

"Oh…" her lips curved to a frown. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be," Jack shrugged off. "It can't be helped. I knew what I was getting myself into."

"You have surprising amount of patience," she noted lightly, "and you've been strangely positive about this the whole time."

"Not really…" the brunette sighed, "My patience have been running thin since then. I feel bad for admitting this but I've been really selfish, Elsa. I'm sorry for having to drag you into moving in with me when I wasn't thinking about your wellbeing." From the side, he looked at her with a half bitter smile. Suddenly he felt a stinging sensation from his left cheek. While his mind was registering what had taken place, his head had subconsciously turned toward her with an incredulous expression plastered on his face. Before he could bark her name with wounded revelation, he met with pained sapphire eyes.

"You idiot," Elsa scolded, but the hand that had delivered the blow was now gently caressing the reddening spot. She was glad she wasn't looking at his face from their position. "Honestly, so was I…"

He stared at her with widened eyes and ajar lips. "I thought you were doing it out of duty."

"Don't sugar coat it, Jack," the platinum blond reprimanded, she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes before returning her gaze to the roof. With concentrated intent, she considered her words thoroughly, as if the words would paint themselves across the white canvas. "I didn't think you would feel the same way… But I think we need to stop thinking that our actions are derived from obligations. If we were compelled to do it based off of that, then wouldn't our efforts have no meaning?"

He frowned to himself as he took her words into deep consideration when he felt her lips gently press against his head.

"What I'm saying is if I'm compelled solely because it's my obligation to be in a relationship, then wouldn't being together be enough? Wouldn't holding our hands like this be enough to satisfy our regimen?" She angled her head to kiss temple. "But after completing the task, why do I feel like it's still not enough?"

"Even when you had other things on your plate?" Jack squeezed her hand and smiled sadly, "You still thought about me."

"Of course I would... I fell in love with you after all."

"And so have I." He brought the hand around her torso to cup her chin and turned it to face him. When her eyes had fluttered shut, he kissed her with as such passion, he had nearly lost his rationality. When they broke contact, he retracted with a chuckle and a mischievous grin. "It's like you said, I don't feel satisfied with just that kiss."

"No," she rejected quickly, catching on to Jack's baited plan. "That's not fair, Jack. You went overboard last night."

"But you didn't stop me," Jack remarked pointedly.

"I still have papers to grade today too."

"We have enough time to spare before that."

"But-" her words were heckled by a warm breath and a husky whisper to her left ear.

"Are you sure you're satisfied with just that kiss?" the brunette tantalized, followed by kisses and gentle nibbles to the lobe of her ear, purposely enticing her. "Really?" he blew on her ear, and smiled inwardly when he felt her trembling response.

"You're really unfair, you know..."

"So does that mean I can?" his voice escalated, breaking off his seducing tactic with an excited grin. This was an opportunity Elsa could have taken advantage to escape, but she didn't, because, God, she couldn't keep lying to herself forever.

"Do you need to ask?"

"I want to make sure I have your consent. It's not just my desires after all."

"You're right," she smiled approvingly. She was moved that their feelings were resonating on the same frequency, even more so now that Jack was earnestly considering her feelings. It was that last sentence that became her deciding factor, and Jackson Overland with his earnest, and unconsciously witty, answer had bought his winning ticket to get laid. Avoiding his eyes, she answered, "Just… be gentle, please. I'm still sore from last night."

Taken aback by Elsa's sudden submissive reply, Jack had to momentarily pinch his own face to make sure that he hadn't misheard it. "I didn't imagine that, right?"

She nodded, much to her chagrin.

"You'll really let me?"

"On second thought, I'll just finish grading some papers…"

Just as she had began to sit up, Jack had pulled her back against his chest with a smug, impish grin. Bringing his lips to her ears, he whispered huskily, "I promise I'll have you lost in euphoria, you'll forget about the pain."

* * *

The brunette gaily hummed to himself as he stood before the stove bare, with nothing but clad in dark boxers. He had insisted to cook breakfast while she took a shower. He knew she was in a really good mood, when he overheard her singing to what sounded like the closing chorus of Head/Tails, and he found himself singing along with her as he waited for the eggs and bacon to finish. Playing the closing instrumental solo in his head, he sang, "So let's just go to Paris, and try our hand at romance. I need a chance to show you, that I'll take you anywhere, so call it in the air." Carrying the pan in one hand and a spatula in the other, he closed his impromptu with the latter. Knuckle connected to the counter, he rapped to the original beat of the song in place of the slow, lingering, harmonic duet between the piano and drums.

Having been so engrossed to his ad lib, he was unaware that his beautifully, refreshed girlfriend was watching him with astonished amazement, until he heard an applaud from the bathroom door. He had almost dropped their breakfast.

"Wow, Jack," Elsa complimented ecstatically, "I never knew you could sing like that, or that you knew of this song."

"Well, it's a small hobby," he answered embarrassedly, while placing their eggs and bacon on their plate before facing her. He was taken aback that she had selected wearing one of his forgotten white button up shirts. He couldn't deny that it was a pleasant sight.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" she complained, her arms folded over her chest.

"There was never a right time?" the brunette retaliated, then pointing the spatula accusingly, "And why are you wearing one of my dress shirts?"

She arched a brow, and wittingly replied, "Why not?"

"I don't mind it," he answered absentmindedly, then friskily he added, "I can't promise what I'll do to you."

Elsa blushed fiercely. "We've already done it twice, Jack. I'll have to resort to self defense if you try anything silly."

"Okay, fine," the brunette chuckled, defeated, as he returned the utensils to the sink. "I promise, I won't do anything." He walked around to pull her seat out. "For The Missus."

She pecked his lips in gratitude before sitting down and having him push her seat in. "Thank you, my love."

"No problem," he answered, making his way to his own seat and settling himself comfortably. "Now let's dig in."

Her first bite was the fluffy, golden pancake, followed by the eggs and bacon. "Mm, this is delicious," she praised. "Is cooking also one of your hobbies?"

After downing his meal with orange juice, Jack replied, "It's more of a necessity. Tooth's got me pretty healthy-conscious."

"I'm glad," the platinum blond answered relieved, but she couldn't help but feel jealous. "I'm sorry I couldn't-"

"Hey now," he comforted, "it's okay."

"Has she been making you meals all this time?"

He chewed another mouthful before answering. "Once in a while, but I usually order take outs. Aster's thinks she's baby-ing me too much."

"Sounds like he's jealous," Elsa noted, chuckling. "I know Tooth's just looking out for you with the best interest."

"But?" Jack pressed on. His brow arched questioningly.

"But what?" she feigned innocently.

"Sounds like there was a but at the end of that sentence. You don't happen to be jealous are you?"

"No," Elsa answered composedly followed by eating another bite.

He propped his elbow on the table with his head resting on his hand, and cocked it sideways. "Really?" he challenged.

Elsa's eyes fell back on her breakfast.

She heard him snort, and she glared. "What."

"You are!" he guffawed. "God, Elsa, you are ridiculously cute when you're embarrassed."

"Is that why you've always been harassing me up to this point?"

"It's called tough love, my dear."

She finished the rest of her meal after that, and quickly took her plate to the sink. "Thanks for the meal."

"Oh come on!" he hollered from the dining table. "Elsa! Don't be mad."

"Don't forget to do the dishes, honey," she called back evenly.

Finishing his meal, Jack brought his plate to the sink, completed his chore within five minutes, and settled himself beside Elsa, with their backs pressed against the couch.

"You defeated the purpose of buying a couch, you know?" the brunette commented aimlessly.

"I prefer working like this."

"Why not the dining table?"

She glared at him and coldly responded, "Because you're there."

"What?" he feigned offense. "You know I'll always support you."

"Like the way you are now?" she questioned his attire. "Can you please put some clothes on?"

"Come on, Elsa! This isn't the first time you've seen me like this? Unless…" he arched a brow and smiled mischievously, "you're ready for round three."

With the swiftness of a cat, she scribbled something on a sticky note and slapped it to his forehead.

He ripped the tag off, crumpling the paper with the word IDIOT centered in crimson with one hand, while the other rubbed the tender skin. He swore he had witnessed a murderous glint shining in her eyes for a split second, but quickly disregarded the assumption. Instead, played off his rejection coolly by innocently stretching an arm around her shoulder and regrouped the pair on the first button of the shirt. "I guess it can't be helped, I'll just have to wear this, then."

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked, but her hand had automatically pinched the thin flesh of skin on the back of his hand and twisted it.

"Ow!" the brunette cried out, recoiling immediately.

"Jack, I'm serious!" she hollered, sharply. Then immediately regretting her own behavior, she apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Tough love, right?" Jack grinned, cheekily. "I know I deserved that."

She had kissed the blossoming scarlet injury before either of them could register what had just happened. It was only until her lips retreated, Elsa had froze in place out of sheer mortification, where as Jack had turned away, biting back the urge to laugh.

Avoiding his gaze and splashed with the same hue as his tender injury, Elsa asserted, "Forget you saw that. _Any_ of that."

"W-why?" It took a huge amount of will power to utter a single word, however the tone had tapered off into muffled spasms of snickers. Getting ahold of himself after a couple seconds, he cleared his throat and with better composure, he added, "It was cute."

Her eyes turned to him with daggers. "Not. A. Single. Peep."

"I didn't know…" he snickered, persevering his way through the end, "I really thought-" he was gasping. "I really thought… I was a princess meeting Prince Charming just now." He had lost it after that and threw his head back with howling guffaws while his weight slid and connected to the platinum blonde's shoulder.

Irritated, she positioned her hands on his shoulder blade and firmly pushed him away. However, his momentum had sent him flying side-profile, landing arms first, followed by his chest. Unfortunately, her actions had little to no effect to the mirthful man. Her patience thinning, Elsa collected the papers and shoved them to a manila folder followed by three crimson utensils.

Easing away from his fit, Jack slowly eased his arms to sit upright and noted Elsa's behavior. He knew he needn't ask because it was a waste of time, but he did it anyways solely of that reason. "What are you doing?"

Her actions hadn't ceased from organizing, however she had stuttered momentarily, and her hands had floated in place before answering, "I'm going to the library."

It was brief, barely above a second, but that short hesitation was enough to have the brunette take action. And by action, it meant clutching his girlfriend's arm, driving her to his chest, and imprisoning her in his arms so she wouldn't escape.

She was wriggling and squirming, tickling and jabbing, but to no avail, her efforts had no effect on his grip. Rather, it had an idiosyncratic result and tightened his grip. Her actions ceased to a halt when she heard his earnest answer erupting from his chest.

"I'm sorry. I won't do anything more than this, I swear."

She sighed deeply. Along with that one breath, the tension in her body had melted away too, sending her arms to drop limp beside her. "I know, Jack." Even though he was dorky and immature, and there had a number of moments she wanted to rip clumps of her hair, she believed him without hesitation, because their relationship was a product from mutual, distant efforts and solitary trust. They were clumsy and stumbling over newly harvested discoveries, and clashing with dignity to hide their flaws, but they had never done anything as to betray one another. And she knew, from their previous argument, that Jack had raised that white flag and felt his lips kiss the crown of her head.

"Can I cuddle with you like this when you're working?"

"No," she answered immediately. The reason she was vehemently against this was not only had it been distracting, but feeling his breath on her skin sent an uncomfortable wave of electrical signal throughout her body, but she would never disclose that information with him.

"Elsa…" Despite his groaning complaint, he had loosened his hold on her.

She had immediately returned to unpacking her work, and sat to her former position before Jack had interrupted her. From the corner of her eyes, she watched him stand up and head for their bedroom. She was surprised that her rejection had pushed him to that extent, and she was about to call him back when he had returned wearing a white wife beater and sat himself beside her with a noticeable amount of distance between them. She was glad, but also slightly peeved by their distance, and so, without taking her eyes off the essay, her left hand reached for his and he had responded by weaving his slender fingers through hers.

Then feeling her hand alight, her eyes followed just in time when the brunette connected his lips to her hand. He wore an innocent, grin, and she flusteredly returned a small smile before returning her attention to the assignment. Although she was busy with her own tasks, she had shared a similar desire as he had: she valued their moments together, but she was better at controlling her emotions around him. Instead, she squeezed his hand and he responded back.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm so sorry! The big reason for the big hold up for submitting this story yesterday was because I re-wrote the ending of Day 1. So if you guys haven't re-read it, it won't affect Day 2, but you'll be missing out on some important details that may be used later... T** **hen I had ran into unexpected writer's blocks to irritation and back to square one. I tried my best not to rush it, and somehow my initial ideas had transformed into ongoing plot bunnies.**

 **I have this headcanon where Jack likes to goof around before passionately getting all hot and spicy for his lover, so I made it happen ;)**

 **Sorry, I still refuse to write smut, but I'll leave that all to your imaginations ;)**

 **Also, I'm working on "A Guide For Falling In Love" so I'm sorry for being a day late. I'll try my hardest to submit at least 3 stories today ;w;**

 **The song Elsa and Jack were singing is called "Heads/Tails" by Hotspurs. It's an old song, but thanks to Pandora for introducing me to this song. I fell in love with it, and I thought it was really fitting for the story! And when Jack remixed it at the end is actually what I ad-sang and drum my hand on the counter in reality when I hear that song xD**

 **It's a great song! You guys should listen to it! :D**


End file.
